


Ownership

by KronosCloas



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Other, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KronosCloas/pseuds/KronosCloas
Summary: Ink需要在error能够清晰记得的情况下提醒他，omega在发情期中不喝抑制剂还随便乱晃到底是多么危险的一件事。





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> inkerrABO设定下的车。有强制标记因素。

error原本不会出现在这里。

当他嗅到空气中达到一定密度才会出现的甜味时才意识到，本该依靠抑制剂安然度过的发情期热潮毫无征兆的重新翻涌上来。他清晰记得最近使用抑制剂的日期距离现在甚至一月未满，然而逐渐开始变得虚浮，好像踩在棉花上的每一步都难以保持平衡，仿佛刻意提醒他现实的残酷。error不得不迅速做出时间线的裂痕以进行空间的跳度，却也因此无暇顾及目的地设置到了何处，因为——他面前的敌人也发现了同样的事，正意图用慑人的信息素将他扣留在原地。

没错，他是个omega。

但实话说见怪不怪，error没有格外在意过这件事。除却发情期才有的危险，他的实力在性别分化后仍旧毋庸置疑，而发情期本身也不成问题，最差的情况就像现在，他可以穿越时间线来回避掉那些危险。正视起自己的第二性别后，error适应得极快。

只是频繁使用抑制剂会缩短发情期的间隔是他没想过的。症状来得措不及防，光是从时间线撕裂开的缺口扑出去，就几乎用尽了全部力气，他踉跄着摔倒在地，没有及时关闭那个缺口，阻止敌人的跟入。

ink是循着信息素的味道赶来的。那味道其实十分淡，但因为过于熟悉令他感到了些许不安。他看见error趔趄着站起，双手扶住膝盖，艰难地躬起身体，大口喘息。汗液跟着落在地上，打湿了尚未完全飞散的灰尘。怪物灰尘清楚讲明了事态的发展，ink眼瞳中的图案为此闪烁变化，亦如他本身难以全部理解的情感，颜料似乎也在挑选最适合应对眼下情况的色彩，于是不论是担忧的绿色方块还是欣喜的黄色星星，最终全部定格成红色的靶心。

他体会不到嫉妒的荆棘在滋长，但愤怒确实盘绕上并不真实存在的灵魂，毒蛇一样在他耳边嘶声低语，喃喃陈述他某种隐秘不宣的肮脏想法。

error太不小心了，他在发情期被怪物袭击了，也许差一点就被其他怪物标记，我就失去了……。

ink试着用深呼吸去平复，那显然是错误的，尽管他经常不计后果，热衷于实践，可面对能在他的生活占据独一无二这一地位的敌人，作为守护者，他不应该这么做。ink后撤了一步，打算就此离开——就此逃离，摩擦声却让error察觉到除他之外的存在，警觉地回过头。

……守护者。  
——ink便在那一个瞬间，做出了决定。

error转身的动作才到一半就被捂住眼睛，同时反剪住一只手扣在身后压倒在地。来者动作过于流畅，仿佛早有预谋，而并非对一个发情期omega的见色起意。error挣扎的力度逐渐变小，即使对方不知为何隐藏起了信息素，没有刻意用信息素压迫，他原本剩下的力气就不是很多。error试图辨认对方是谁——至少留下印象以事后报复，但对方不肯言语，只是用沉默一同胁迫他的神经。捂住他眼睛的手很快就转向后脑，全然不留情面地按住后脑将他狠狠压在地面上。  


error觉得这甚至可以视作一场针对他展开的报复。但他已经无能为力了。

随着时间流逝，他的侧脸流露出些许渴望，但尚且留有的几分理智让他保持坚定的意志，很快便阖眼咬紧牙关开始控制自己的表情。

而这正是ink想要的。他需要在error能够清晰记得的情况下提醒他，omega在发情期中不喝抑制剂还随便乱晃到底是多么危险的一件事。

后颈暴露在陌生者面前的感觉十分不妙，激起一阵可怖的战栗。对方似乎有意慢慢戏弄他，只是对准核心，用舌尖描摹出后颈的线条，再留下轻巧的吻，像是恶毒的威胁。他根本无法克制本能引来的啜泣，却将讨饶的话语很好的藏在舌腹之中。失去的视力换来了对后颈敏感处注意力的高度集中，error不知道侵犯者何时会下手，耐心被点点消磨，而后穴滴落的液体顺着他的大腿滑下，几乎洇湿了短裤，这一切他都能清晰地感受到。直到他再也无法忍耐，几欲咆哮出声，颈骨上瞬间传来烧灼的刺痛感。那份痛楚出现得十分短暂，熟知的信息素迅速包裹住全身，被alpha支配的气息让他身体一软，腰线瞬间塌了下去。安心下来的同时，error也被牵起暴怒之情。即使视野被遮挡，声音被隐藏，唯独信息素是绝不会骗人的，因为流入的魔法熟悉而安定的使得身体都会跟着松懈下来，他立刻就能猜中对方的身份。

很快，魔法的印记便烙印在上面，小小的一部分，可以完美宣告主权。

“哈啊…ink，你这、混蛋……”

他含糊不清的咒骂换回一声轻笑。error迟钝地反应着，将它解读为嘲弄，于是愤怒地挪动身体去挣扎。他想要翻身挥开ink伸来的手，却被抢先一步，再次强制匍匐在地。

“别动。”ink回应道，“刚刚在后颈上留下标记，肯定没有力气打赢我啦。我可是在涂鸦球里，就闻到了你的信息素。”

error看不见对方的表情，但仅从语气中就听出了不满。对方一边碎碎念，一边伸进了他的衣里，向上摸到胸腔的位置。他以为ink想要去触碰他的灵魂，结果对方不过是轻轻戳弄了一下，像是确认过它的完整，就又转移了目标。那些抚摸对error来说很快就起了作用，下半身的骚动让他无法再保持冷静。

“要是……”

ink的动作忽然停住，error这才有心去听对方说了什么，并且在ink试探地刺激盆骨时，哆哆嗦嗦地唤出蓝线。ink随即捏住他的腕骨，力气之大让error发出吃痛的闷哼，瞄准对方背后的细线因此失去准心偏斜了些，深深刺入旁侧的地里。

“error你被其他怪物标记了，该怎么办啊。”

error闻言有些发怔，过于平铺直叙的语气让他听不出这句话有多少关心的意味，反而是所有物被强夺的不满表现得极为强烈。困惑，不解。所有的行为都指向ink和他已经超过了敌人的关系，但他无法接受事态如此超出预计的发展，从精神上负隅抵抗。

“那也不是、你该关心的事情，况且现在唯一在对我……呜…！出、出去…把你的手拿出去！”

他没有意识到ink已经来到了不该触摸的区域。直到ink将骨指探进后穴中，异物侵入的感觉让他意识到除了不安的陌生，还有另外一种说不出的情绪。ink的动作并不温柔，仅仅是做例行工作一样，因为热潮带来的湿润方便了他的准备工作而增加了开拓的速度。error的视界渐渐变得模糊，机械故障的声音自远及近传来，交错在他脑内回响。无处翻盘的定局下他只能将脸埋进垂落的宽大围巾，紧紧咬住那些布料，让哽咽随之融化在其中。似乎这样让他有效地遏制住了一些反应，只有手指无意识地抽动又握紧成拳能看出他还是清醒的，没有昏倒过去。柔软包裹住指节的流体违抗身体主人抵触的意志牢牢夹紧，在ink持续向内的探索中极为热情地欢迎了入侵者去补上那些缺失。

沉默持续了一段时间，ink最终抚弄上最为敏感的地方，引起身下骨的一阵激颤。明显区别于之前的呼吸频率下error还是不肯松开咬住围巾的口，将所有的呻吟固执封锁在其中。ink见状便抽出手几近粗暴地拉扯error的后领将他和那些碍事的衣物分开，抵住嘴角的手指紧跟着趁虚而入，绕过齿关撬开对方的嘴。他不紧不慢地蹭过上膛，又擦过舌面，最后用指尖挑逗着犬牙，劝诱对方放弃戒备，彻底打开声音。而在error承受着这一切，僵硬地想起要闭合嘴去咬对方时，毫无预警地插入让他甚至支撑不住身体向前扑空，拔高的尖叫和其后的细碎喘息在空间中迅速翻起涟漪。

蒸腾的空虚终于被填满，舒适的喟叹几乎同时发出。ink盯着error颤抖的背脊思索了片刻，俯下身去握住他的手，强硬地插入指缝间十指扣住。然而error的注意力全部集中在涌上的快感里，含糊的情欲在恐惧的翻天巨浪里搅出漩涡，将他无情吞噬。他无暇理会ink的小动作，在目眩中想要重新找回自己，可这样微不足道的念头也被ink接连的挺入冲散了，呻吟变得断断续续。ink察觉到error很快进入了状态，微微侧头就能看见对方因为失焦和意识涣散漆黑一片的眼窝，到最后甚至有些配合地抬高腰去接纳侵犯，即使本身并不情愿，身体表现出来的兴奋带动起腰的动作，向后撤以便让他侵入得更深。

这不是error会做出来的。ink莫名感到失望，动作因此愈发凶狠起来。omega身体的特质逐渐显露出来，他知道哪里可以将error彻底据为己有——给他的突发决定来一个完美的结局。ink握上对方的茎体，不得要领且手法杂乱地抚动，双重刺激下ink可以通过指间并拢的力度发现error的无助。如果谈论起交媾的过程是快乐的，error此刻能感觉到的只剩下煎熬。即使是再简单粗暴的套弄，挺立的性器还是难耐地射出液体，淋在error的外套和围巾上。他在高潮的余韵中逐渐回过神，惊恐地发现ink是打算彻底标记他。这意味着他未来的发情期只能请求他最不情愿见到的——也是侵犯他的罪魁祸首，标记他。哭叫的声音中带着浓重的鼻音，他眼前发黑，唯独生殖腔被侵犯的感觉最为强烈。被顶开生殖腔的痛苦让error止不住发抖，他缓慢地挪动膝盖用为剩不多的力气想要自己从中逃脱，脑内也只剩下远离ink这一念头。但ink紧紧环住他，手臂收紧将他桎梏在地面与怀抱之间，加快了冲刺的速度。白浊填满生殖腔里时，把error的尖叫声堵在了掌心里，餍足地埋进error的后颈与衣领间。  


就像即刻生效的契约一般，他无能为力。

“你看。”  
error疲惫地侧卧在地上，完全失去攻击ink的气力。他听到标记了他的敌人在宣告最终审判。对方蹲下身，漫不经心地抚上他的后颈，而后指尖点在那一处印记上。  
“既然error你作为omega这么没有警惕性，干脆就由我来……保护你。”  
他虚弱地抬头，正对上ink的视线。ink的瞳孔，那之中并无波动，只有一片空白的虚无而已。

-End.


End file.
